


吉原哀歌（1-3）

by underthemoon23670



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthemoon23670/pseuds/underthemoon23670
Summary: *自我放飞的（根据个人喜好）有长有短的片段灭文法系列*请认真看警告后选择阅读*【警告】本系列为喜多主前提all主/mob主暗示/ooc/qing楼梗，角色死亡有，某个意义上的祸水设定，不喜勿入*再说一遍！不！喜！勿！入！*这回的名字是雨宫莲了（这到底是为什么呢.jpg）





	吉原哀歌（1-3）

【喜多川的场合】  
那时喜多川已经随斑目出席了许多声色场所，一开始老师是避着他的，后来也就作罢，估计是觉得留一个听使唤的人善后也未尝不是什么坏事。最初他长相好又年轻，总成为女子们席间调笑的对象，但他很快不再脸红。他默默做着善后，送酒醉的权贵回家，给摔坏的东西赔付，将自己的画有时还有母亲的旧画盖上斑目的印章，然后换取金钱又变成传递给女子们的礼物。  
对此喜多川从没有说什么，他重恩义而寡言、善思而在特定的地方迟钝，所以他成了弟子中留下来的那个，也成了活下来的那个。对比之下他的愤怒是不值一提的，他常常会在作画中停顿，然后笔触突然不再纤细温柔典雅，他开始偷偷喜欢高更和伦勃朗，他们替他传达粗砺的痛苦。  
那天斑目炫耀地和他说，晚上的是“难得一见的好东西”。然后与期待的不同，他没见到前夜游街的太夫。他见到了一个少年。  
少年穿着简单的黑红色和服，有罕见的灰色眼睛，低垂着眉目，斑目的手放上去的瞬间少年微微僵硬了一下，抬起了眼睛。  
喜多川突然明白了他的稀有和昂贵之处，他没有过分地傅粉施朱，但五官和身条完全无可挑剔，而说这些未免太浮于表层，他的眼睛，那超然物外的、纯净而带着傲气的眼睛，抿成一线的唇，和青涩的动作。  
那些事真正开始的时候他照例回避到门外，但他无法躲开拉门背后旖旎的声音和自己从背后上升的燥热，他几乎无法忍耐，他想天降烈火和暴雨吞没让少年哭喊求饶的那些罪人，又觉得快被欲望吞没的自己更值得天谴。  
  
第二天天明他伺候老师回到住处，一夜没睡又恍恍惚惚地游荡到吉原，然后被一个小厮叫住，小厮是个瘦弱的、看起来可怜兮兮的男孩子，年龄和他其实差不多，他看了看喜多川，低声说：“主人请你上去一叙。”  
“主人……是？”  
“主人你昨天见过。”小厮一脸这人不知好歹的表情，还透露一点他无法明白的阴暗。  
他如在梦境般上了楼，进了昨天的房间，拉开门发现少年毫不在意地在他身前完全袒露着，正在处理身上的瘀伤，只在肩上披了一件红黑色的单衣，衬得皮肤更加苍白。  
喜多川不敢看他，将头别到一边：“为什么让我上来？”  
“我白天没有客人，这样的话会有些无聊。而且有些别的话想谈。”  
少年不以为意地说，眨了眨眼睛，他的睫毛很长，所以看起来像蝴蝶缓慢张合它的双翼。喜多川发现自己仍在无法控制地打量他。“我不是第一次来这类场合了。”他突然说，“但昨天那样的无论如何都很过分，你不怨恨吗？”  
少年奇怪地抬头看了他一眼。  
“有什么要紧呢。”他眼神澄澈而平缓地说，“反正他们都马上要死了。”  
“？！”  
“而且，”少年弯起眼睛的笑容甚至带着一点甜蜜，“比起我复仇不复仇什么的……你真的不想替你母亲复仇吗？你是知道的对吗？”  
喜多川止不住地颤抖起来。  
“你要做的就只是再带他们过来一次，并让他们放松戒备。毕竟昨夜他们是真的非常满意。”少年凑近他说，“至于剩下的，我很愿意帮你这个忙，毕竟你是我喜欢的类型。”  
“那是谁让你这么做的？”  
“没有别人，我只是在实践自以为正确的事的一个可悲的人。不说这个了。”少年轻轻靠到喜多川怀里闭上眼睛，带点沙哑地说，他的头发像波斯猫的毛一样蓬松而柔软，挠在喜多川的胸口上。  
“喜多川君，斑目死后你会去做什么呢？”  
“……总之会继续绘画。”  
“哦，那你一定会做个清高的画家，不会来这种声色犬马的地方，我也就看不到喜多川君了。”  
“这其实……”  
“啊。”少年有点惊讶地笑了，“难道你愿意陪斑目来这种地方，其实也是来取材的吗？”  
“……说起来有些不好意思，但游廓中人们的起居，确实充满了情感和趣味。”喜多川说，他不知自己为什么对着认识一天的少年说出了深藏内心的话。“我想去摹写他们的生活和哀乐，不是作为情色欣赏的对象和装饰品，只是作为普通的人们而已。”  
“啊……”少年轻轻地叹息，“对了，我的真名叫莲。”  
“？为什么突然……”  
“没什么，只是不想给你以后的画作取名造成什么困扰，《无名肖像》什么的，听起来就太普通了。”  
少年亲吻了他的脸颊：“不知道为什么呢……我总觉得你是会做出很了不起的事情的人，或许能得到你老师一生追名逐利也得不到的东西也说不定。”  
喜多川从心绪波动中回过神的时候，少年伏在他肩头睡着了。喜多川索性环住他，他将手指划过少年长长的睫毛和微张的薄唇，像是用自己的肌肤确认写生对象的轮廓与线条一样。  
  
执行当天为了摆脱嫌疑，喜多川按嘱咐借故没有跟过去，现场没有一个活人，只留下了一把血迹斑斑的短刀。斑目神秘死亡后他搬出了画室，开始四处云游，他遍访各地的花街，画下了许多在后世极其有名的作品，包括一系列名为莲的画。画卖了不少钱后，事情也差不多平息了，他硬是买通了官府，将证物短刀赎出来，与那些不肯卖出的画一起带在了身边。  
他至死都再未见过少年。  
  


【龙司和三岛的场合】  
雨夜里，高大府邸的侧门开了一条缝，年轻的家仆钻出来，直走到街角的酒馆。  
黑衣的浪人见他走近，看看四下无人才开口：“三岛，事到如今为什么还要叫我出来？”  
名为三岛的家仆抬起头，他本来就瘦弱，现在摇摇欲坠得仿若游魂：“龙司，志帆夫人……被发现去世了。”  
武士倒吸一口凉气，还没等他继续，三岛一股脑地说下去：“昨晚那位大人喝醉了，正在打我的时候志帆夫人冲出来阻止，然后被拖进了房间……今早传来消息说她去世了，尸体一早已经被运到城外埋掉，听说死状极惨，眼睛都没有闭上。”  
“……杏夫人……杏她还好吗？”  
“很不好，现在一直在哭，精神非常恍惚，但暂时没有生命危险。”  
“……真的，不能忍了。”坂本龙司的声音像是从牙关里挤出来的一样。  
“不能了……龙司，我们替她报仇吧？就当是陪我赎罪，毕竟没有她我可能已经被打死了。”  
“但是戒备那么森严的情况下，我们俩要用怎样的办法才能……”坂本龙司的声音低下去。  
“……方法是有的哦。”  
角落里响起不轻不重的声音，三岛腾地跳了起来，龙司将手按到刀上。  
  
“不要紧张。”阴影里的人慢慢往前走，露出很漂亮的脸和令人印象深刻的灰色瞳孔，“你们哪怕潜入进去，一个本来就因为不受信任被驱逐，另一个和两位深恨着主人的夫人过从甚密，根本不可能被近身吧？”  
三岛还想说什么，被龙司按下了：“既然你知道这些事，还听了我们的谈话，就别想这么轻易逃脱了……说吧，你想做什么？”  
少年微笑着继续，他在笑的时候会弯起眼睛：“我有要进去调查的事情，顺便可以帮你们报仇。你们只需要把我进献上去，毕竟像我这样的人是不会被提防的，而我的‘工作’，必定需要‘近身’啊。”  
“你……”龙司打量了一下少年，然后和听出潜台词的三岛一样陷入了沉默，“但是……为什么……”  
“这算是我私自的任性吧，而且既然已经回不去了……不如借助一下现有的优势？”少年轻描淡写地说。  
“……你刚才说帮我们复仇……你要调查或处理的对象是更大的家伙吗？”龙司感到这个话题不宜继续，于是问起了动机，他不擅长分析，但有天生的动物一般的直觉。  
“是啊，而且一旦开始就无法停下了，毕竟停下的话也会被追杀到天涯海角的。”少年摇摇头。  
  
商定妥当之后他们将他送了进去，鸭志田很明显对少年的到来非常满意，甚至对三岛都温和了一点。  
然后一次宴乐将散的时分，三岛溜到了大厅，正看见烂醉的鸭志田拽住了少年的胳膊，少年看到他，做了噤声的手势，然后并没有推拒，借势轻巧地一个转身，手里不知什么时候多出了一把漆黑的短刀。  
就是一瞬间的事，少年割断了对面人的喉咙，身躯倒地的沉重声响引来了侍卫，然后少年轻巧地一跃而起，黑色衣䘧与头发飘动如鸟羽。  
三岛捏紧了衣摆，沉默地看着少年结束战斗，然后和他一起在已经一片混乱的府邸中找到了杏，他们尽量简短地和她说明了接下来的计划，好在少女本质上仍然是坚韧的，她很快冷静下来，议定和他们后续汇合。  
快到出口的时候来拦截的侍卫越来越多，他们不由有些吃力，这时候龙司不知从什么地方冲了出来，然后久违地拔出了他那把长刀。  
酣战过后他们迅速脱离了现场，奔跑途中龙司转向少年，说：“你的武器不错。”  
“这把刀据说甚至可以跟踪携带者的灵魂，但我可是很喜欢它的，所以并不想这么用。至少现在还没有出现过能让我愿意放弃它的事物。”少年笑着回答。  
“以及……”龙司突然停下了脚步，三岛这才发现他们已经到了城外。“这是你之前带出来让我保管的东西。”他在少年伸手去接之前将手一抬，“我看了里面文件的内容。这可是……真正的大家伙呢。”  
少年在城头的火光与烟雾中回过头。  
“确实忘记说了，我接下来做的事多半是会死的。不过你们可以把杏接出去，找个地方一起过太平日子……”  
然后龙司看见三岛向前了一步。  
“不，我跟你走。”  
三岛说。  
  
少年没有再说什么，只是停下了，远远地望着他们两个。  
“你真的决定跟他走？”龙司出声道。  
“虽然什么都不会，至少跟随他到覆灭和终结的那一刻，就当……这是我的报恩。那么你呢？”  
“我不会走。”  
“那就……暂时就此别过吧。”  
“……其实不是别的原因，我……不忍心看到这个人的最后一刻。小时候我一直嘲笑你胆小，其实你是或许更勇敢的那一个。”  
坂本龙司闭上眼睛，以难得的沉重语气说。  
  
若干日后。  
三岛走向了徘徊在楼下的，名为喜多川祐介的弟子，尖刻的情绪扼住了他的心，但他依然尽量平静地开口：  
“主人请你上去一叙。”  
  
他一直等到下午喜多川祐介离开，于是返回到房间里，在和雨宫莲沉默相对了一会后，他突然开口：  
“莲，那个……我是说，那个画家弟子，他知道你关注了他很久吗？”  
“他不必知道，或者说他不知道会比较好。”  
“该说理智的决定吗？但是，我……”  
三岛感到自己理智的弦正在崩断。  
“是的，我会嫉妒。”  
……三岛冲动地一口气说完这句话。他刻意不去想说出这话之后会有什么后果。他只是绝望地，在已经揭露太多真相的基础上继续说下去：  
“虽然我没有任何特殊的才华或者能力，没有办法拯救你或者做什么实质性的帮助，甚至并没有能离你很近。”  
  
然后他感觉自己被轻轻地抱住了。  
“对不起……虽然我无法说更多，但是……对不起。”  
  
真正应该悲叹自己命运的人却在向别人道歉。光是想到这里，三岛就无法抑制自己的眼泪，于是他放声大哭起来。

  
【岩井的场合】  
岩井宗久冷静地看着雨宫莲从武器店的屋檐上一跃而下，他开口：“所以又是来修武器的？”  
少年的回答倒是结结实实地让他吃了一惊。  
“不好意思，是来买新武器的。”  
“……没想到你还真的会把那把刀送人。是因为那个跟随灵魂的传说吗？”  
“也不算送人，毕竟留给我逃走的时间太短了，连会不会被想送的人捡回去都不知道，是相当大的赌注。”  
“……那你还真是意气用事的年轻人，不是吗？”  
“这样批评着后辈，却对后辈做了这样那样的事呢。”少年转了转眼睛岔开话题，“新武器还是一样的支付方式可以吗？”  
  
异物入侵的不适感令少年皱起眉头，他的和服已经被褪到脚踝，武器店店主将他架在柜台上。  
“说起来，你的情报都搜集完了？”岩井说，他注视着少年的眼神突然变得锐利起来。  
“……没错，下一步就只剩那个了，啊……”  
岩井停顿了一下动作。  
“我多少还是想劝劝你，这个世界挺公平，就像在我这里付不出钱就要用身体，想要大人物的命的话……”  
就需要自己的命。  
“无论如何都要去吗？你去或者不去，这个世界的悲剧都不会终结的。”  
“狮童死了的世界总……嗯……会好一点。”  
少年仰起头看着岩井，断断续续地说，脸上还是情欲的潮红，灰色的眼睛是冰冷的。  
“这是包括我在内，所有……嗯……被他毁掉的人的回礼啊。”然后他脸上带了一点真心的笑意，说。  
  
“但我见过太多死人了，你还年轻……”  
“不用说了，倒是……请对我粗暴一些吧，今天您也太温柔了。”  
雨宫莲弯起眼睛笑了。  
“让我暂时多少忘掉这些……嗯……就当是……临别赠礼吧…………啊……”  
他闭上眼睛，搂住男人的脖子，全心全意地沉浸其中。  
  
  
  
【明智的场合】  
明智吾郎慢慢地在地牢的过道里走着，他听到周围狱卒的窃窃私语。  
“这就是……‘那位大人’？”  
“听说是的……看起来意外的是个温和的人？”  
“但是不敢上去仔细看……真像传说的一样的话，看一眼总觉得就会被杀掉……”  
“唔……有点害怕……”  
他无视这些议论，一直走到地牢的尽头，看守人看到他的脸，顺从地打开了门退到了远处。  
  
“来的是你啊。”被锁在墙上的少年看到他，开了口，声音有点沙哑，虽然浑身是伤这点已经证明他的情况好不到哪去。  
  
“请务必不要怪我。”明智说，“我不来还会有别人的，至少我下手快，痛苦会比较小。”  
“我可不记得‘鸦’有这么仁慈。”  
“对你的话我可以仁慈一些。”明智勾起嘴笑了，“无论如何敢对狮童殿多管闲事而被处罚的武士不多，被灌药卖给花街的，你可是第一个……其实那天晚上你能活下来都出乎了狮童殿的预料，他可是说了怎么玩都无所谓的。但是当时我就觉得，你活下来逃走的话就麻烦了，毕竟身手不错。”  
“……因为是阻碍了他寻欢作乐所以把我卖掉，真是恶趣味。”少年以事不关己的语气说。  
“但这是他的命令所以被执行得很好呢。没有别的需要说了对吗？那我们开始吧。”  
明智温和而轻巧地说，拔出了佩刀。  
“对了，最后确认一件事情。”少年闭上眼睛低声说，“我想还是我赢了？因为你看到那些东西以后会杀了他对吧？”  
  
明智愣了一愣开始大笑。  
“哈哈哈哈所以我是真的很佩服你……啊，是的，即使我根本不可能活着逃出去，但不像你，我总会有下手的机会。”  
“那样明明知道一切却不肯承认我，甚至还打算利用完就灭口的男人……不如同归于尽让人爽快一点。”他的表情一点一点地阴郁下来，“啊，真想早点看看他死前是什么表情啊……看着自己得力的猎犬咬住了自己的喉咙。这样的我，最后总算也多少能被称为英雄了吧。但你不会有任何人记住哦？所以我真的无法理解你……”  
“……也不尽然，我想我会被画下来。”  
“客人吗？”明智嘲讽地说，“你这段时间倒是意外地交游甚广？”  
“并不是的，虽然有为我画像的约定，但其实甚至都没有做过，对我来说简直不可思议对吗？”雨宫莲释然地笑了。  
明智感到自己被他的笑容刺痛：“他知道你是谁吗？”  
少年摇摇头：“我什么都没告诉他，被我这样的人喜欢不知道会比较幸福吧？而且我一定会马上无人知晓地死在这里，而他……他说不定会名垂青史？”  
“好了别说了……这样的话我可是会嫉妒的啊。”明智说，然后举起了刀，刺进了少年的心口。  
他等到少年的身体完全冷却，继续说：“……我说过的吧，由我来还会快一点。”  
  
然后明智丢了刀，深深地弯下腰蹲在了地上，毫不在意地用浸透了血的手捂住了眼睛。  
“结果到最后……只有我还是没有被任何人爱着啊。”  
他发出凄厉的笑声，眼泪滚落下来，融化在地上的血泊里。  
  
  



End file.
